Teen Babies
by Shadow-nin14
Summary: What happens when an old villian returns from the future and turns the Teen Titans into babies? K just to be safe and mild language later on. This is my first fanfic so please no flames
1. Titans Nap Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, Starfire wouldn't be so creepily perky.

''I am creepy?'' asked Starfire with tears in her eyes."No Star, Matt's just being an idiot. Hey, I heard that!. " O, um... sorry"

Anyway, on to the Story!

Chapter 1.

It was an average day at the Teen Titans Tower. For some odd reason, there were no villians to fight that day. Robin was fixing his broken weapons in his room, Starfire was helping him, Raven was in her room, reading her creepy book of Azar, and Cyborg and the green idiot were having there usual arguement for what to eat for breakfast. "I'm not an idiot" said B.B. angrily. Yes you are. ''No!'' shouted B.B. rather loudly. It's my story, and I say you are an idiot! Suddenly, Raven teleported into the room "Will you two please shut up and tell the story!'' Raven said with a deadly glare in her eyes. Ok, as I was saying.

B.B. and Cyborg were argueing about what to eat for breakfast. " Dude, I'm a vegitarian. I'm not eating eggs with bacon and sausage! I'm eating my tofu waffles!'' said Beast Boy trying to push Cyborg away from the stove. " Well I don't care about what you eat, I'm eating meat and eggs for breakfast!" shouted Cyborg pushing Beast Boy back. So, after breakfast everyone was watching T.V., except Raven who was sitting on the couch, reading. Suddenly the alarm sounded. '' Titans Trouble" shouted Robin looking at his computer oddly. "You won't believe who it is!" The T.V. screen lit up, showing a picture of a familiar face. "Warp!" shouted Starfire. "Titans come on! lets go!" Said Robin as he stormed off and the Titans followed closely behind.

When the Titans arrived at the scene of the robbery, they saw the metal-covered man from the future. " Well Titans, it's nice to see you again'' said Warp with a grin on his face."Warp, how did you return to the past? I broke your technology last time""It turns out that my great grandfather was quite good at fixing broken technology, so he fixed it, and I returned to finish you off." said Warp again, but this time holding an odd looking gun in his hand. "It's not gonna happen... Titans Go!" Shouted Robin. The Titans charged at Warp, about to attack, but Warp took his gun, and shot a lazer at the Titans. Once the smoke cleared, the only things seen were five short children.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.(thinking)

Wow, is it just me, or is everything alot bigger, and what's with these kids looking at me? Wait, that's Cy,Rae, Robin, and Star!

Normal P.O.V.

Those five short kids turned out to be baby versions of B.B, Cy, Rae, Robin, and Star."Dude! we're babies!''

So, please read and review, this is my first fic so please be gentle. I will update soon. come back soon.


	2. Back at the Tower

**TheSilverChakra: **ok... I'll update frequently.

**Sticklad:** They're toddlers, so like 3 years old, and the titans east are gonna be in later.

**Zako:** thanks for your suggestions... but i like how i write, and i will try to use you suggestions.

**Bass gs: **I'm using the theme song in this Chapter

Thanks for all your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, If I did, You would see Robin's eyes once in a while.

**Previously on Teen Babies:** The Titans were blasted by a gold lazer gun that has transformed the Teen Titans into 3 year old toddlers!

" Well Titans, It's been fun, but I have some more mayhem to cause before " O man, we're babies! " said the short green changeling." Really, I didn't notice! 2+2 4!" said tiny Cyborg. " Um... excuse me friends, but why is Cyborg doing the problems of math?" asked a questioning baby Starfire. " Because of the Ray gun, the computer part of Cyborg has turned him half calculator." " Hey, who said that?" asked Robin." I did" " Goo.. goo.. gaa..gaa, I mean who are you?" asked Raven." I'm Darkwarrior12, the narrator." As I was saying before interupted, the Titans departed from the now partly destroyed crime scene and returned to the Tower.

Cue theme song:

When there's trouble, you know who to call

Teen Babies!

From their playpen they can see it all

Teen Babies!

Whe there's evil on the attack, you can rest, knowing they've got your back.

Cuz when the daycare's losing all control...

Teen Babies... GO!

1...2...3...4..Go!

Teen Babies!

Back at the tower, The Teen Titans were worn out, because they were neither old enough nor tall enough to drive the T-car, and Raven and Star were too worn out from the battle to even try to use their powers."Ok, let's get some warm milk and take a nap!" said baby Robin. Everyone else just looked at him oddly." I mean let's get to the computer and find out what he's up to!" Robin said again, still blushing." come on, can't we take a break? we're tired!" said a wiped out looking baby Beast Boy. "...Fine" said baby Robin.

During their break, Robin was using phonebooks to sit on his chair and use the computer. Raven was sitting on the couch, trying to remember how to read the Book of Azar, B.B. was in his room, playing with a toy monkey that you counted along with, Starfire was flying around the Tower, trying to imitate a Swan, and Cyborg was laing on the floor, doing math problems on paper. Suddenly, Starfire floated into the living room. "um.. Robin?"" Yeah Star?" " Do you think we will return to normal age soon?"" I Hope so, I really hope so"

So, Please read and review the story. Please, no flames, thanks.


	3. In Nevermore

This chapter is for Dancingirl3 and Ashtora/Zako

Clowns are evil: I always rights short chapters, but I update more frequently that way.

WandaCarla: thanks alot

Sticklad: thanks for another review

Blaze 83: they are in baby bodies, but baby instincts sometimes take over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but if i did, things would happen!

" what kind of things?" asked Cyborg. O, nothing, just forget I said anything.

A/N: This entire chapter is about what happens when baby Raven goes into nevermore (Raven's Head)

The blue cloaked baby walked through the various hallways in the Titans Tower. While walking through the hallways, she constantly stopped to fix her hood, which always seemed to flow over her face, and she always stumbled when she walked over her cape causing her to trip. She stopped in front of one door, and hopped up and down to try to reach the " door open" button. After a few tries, she got it open, and the doors opened to reveal Raven's room

Cue theme song:

When there's trouble, you know who to call

Teen Babies!

From their playpen they can see it all

Teen Babies!

Whe there's evil on the attack, you can rest, knowing they've got your back.

Cuz when the daycare's losing all control...

Teen Babies... GO!

1...2...3...4..Go!

Teen Babies!

As she stepped into her room, all the dark things inside her room made her feel weird.( the baby instincts inside her started to take over) She was feeling afraid.Everything looked as if it was coming closer and closer to her, so she freaked out. She ran to her drawer, grabbed a random item, and tried to use it as a weapon. She ran around the room, swiping the item in the air. After jumping on her bed while swiping the the item at nothing she stopped to actually look at what the item was. " O no!" Baby Raven said regaining herself from the baby's instincts as she was sucked in through the item, which happened to be her mirror ( the portal seen in Nevermore) " AAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled while being sucked into her own head.

Raven landed her butt hard on the stone floor of Nevermore. " Oww... you couldn't say landed on a soft pillow on the floor of Nevermore?" asked a baby Raven, pulling herself off of the floor. No. "Why not?" asked Raven again, still trying to fell better from her encounter with the floor. Because, what's the chance of finding a pillow inside of your head? "ok...nevermind" said baby Rae. So, Raven began to walk around Nevermore, looking for one of her emotions to help her. Down the road, she saw 2 cloaks, one pink and one Sky blue. It turned out to be Happiness and Humor. " It just has to be those two" Raven said to herself while running ahead to the two cheery versions of Raven.

So, will Baby Raven be able to leave Nevermore without being driven crazy by the 2 happy Ravens? find out next time

Read and review, and no flames please.


End file.
